Meu Eterno Príncipe
by Flor de sakura
Summary: Um eterno príncipe e sua eterna paixão, nem a distancia e nem o tempo consegue separar o o que pertence à eternidade. *Primeira fanfic desse anime e desse casal*
1. Chapter I: A Carta!

Meu Eterno Príncipe

Capitulo I - A carta [Narrado por Sakuno]

* * *

-"_"- Pesamento dos personagens

-_-Fala dos personagens

_Naração dos personagens em italico_

**Em negrito passagem de ambiente/Flash Black**

N/A - É autora louca no pedaço**  
**

_

* * *

_

(N/A: Eu peguei isso no final da OVA The Prince of Tennis - National Championship Final [episodio 06])

_Querido Ryoma-kun._

_Hoje me tornei caloura da Seikagu. _

_Sim, foi escolhido um novo capitão para o time masculino. Momoshiro - senpai era muito gentil para ser capitão._

_Tezuka - senpai está indo para Alemanha amanha._

_Todos estamos ansiosos para vê-lo, Ryoma- kun._

_Cuide-se e dê o seu melhor no que estiver fazendo._

_Ps. O Clima está ótimo, e as arvores de Sakura estão florescendo hoje._

_ASS: Sakuno R__yusaki_

_Acabei de escrever uma carta para o Ryoma, contando as novidades. Não faz muito tempo que a Seikagu ganhou o campeonato nacional, desde então o Ryoma voltou para EUA. Kaidou - senpai agora é o novo capitão do time de Tennis, Momoshiro – senpai é muito gentil para ser capitão. Amanha Tezuka – senpai está indo para Alemanha. Bom eu estou pensando no Ryoma, por que não falei para ele o meu verdadeiro sentimento quando tive tempo. Quando Ryoma perdeu a memória ainda no campeonato nacional, eu fiquei tão preocupada. Alguma hora antes da partida do Ryoma contra o Yukimura, eu ia falar o que eu sinto por ele, mas ele pediu para eu falar depois. Depois que o Ryoma venceu, eu tentei falar com ele, mas tinha bastante gente, acabei deixando para lá, mas durante a comemoração..._

* * *

**Flash Black **

Sushi Bar — Fechado

[Dentro do restaurante]

- Viva graça ao Ryoma!- Fuji comendo sushi com bastante wasabe

-Hahaha... O Baixinho, sempre surpreende a gente. – Eiji

- Mada mada dane!-Ryoma sendo abraçado pelo Eiji

-Parabéns, Ryoma. Será que você poderia aceitar esse suco como agradecimento?-Inui com um copo de um suco verde na mão

-Obrigado Inui – senpai!- Ryoma bebendo chá e olhando em direção a Sakuno

-Me dá esse copo Inui, eu bebo!- Fuji

Inui entregou o copo para o Fuji, e ele bebeu tudo

-"Como ele consegue beber esse suco?"- Ryoma fazendo uma careta

Assim a festa foi durante horas, todo mundo rindo e muito feliz por ter conseguindo o titulo de campeão nacional.

-Antes de irmos embora, tenho uma coisa para avisar- Ryoma

-Fala logo baixinho!-Eiji

-A manhã de manha eu vou voltar para EUA!-Ryoma

-COMO?-Todos que estavam no restaurante

Assim todos começaram a discutir com o Ryoma. E uma pessoa estava muito triste para fala ou fazer algo.

-Sakuno, você esta bem? – Tomoko

-Sim, Tomo-chan!- Sakuno

-Vou sentir saudades do Ryoma!-Tomoko

-Eu também!-Sakuno deixando uma lagrima solitária cair sobre seu rosto.

**Fim de Flash Black **


	2. Chapter II: Eu te amo!

Meu Eterno Príncipe

Capitulo II- Eu te amo! [Narrado por Sakuno]

* * *

-"_"- Pesamento dos personagens

-_-Fala dos personagens

_Naração dos personagens em italico_

**Em negrito passagem de ambiente/Flash Black**

N/A - É autora louca no pedaço**  
**

* * *

_Depois do fim da comemoração, eu passei a noite inteira chorando. E me perguntando por que eu não consigo falar pro Ryoma o quê eu sinto por ele. A frase "Eu te amo", é tão simples. Então por que não falar isso logo. Bom, medo eu tinha te falar o quê eu sinto, sim por que ele a primeira vista parece não ligar para essas coisas de sentimentos, eu achava isso, mas eu mudei de idéia, antes dele ir pro aeroporto ele passou na minha casa..._

* * *

**Flash Black**

-"Ainda bem que a minha avó foi resolver umas coisas no colégio, pelo menos não vai me ver com essa cara de choro!"- Sakuno se olhando no espelho

Assim depois de um banho, Sakuno foi até a cozinha comer algo. Depois do pequeno café da manha Sakuno resolve dar um vota pela cidade, aproveitando que o colégio vai ficar fechado. Saindo de casa, Sakuno tem uma surpresa.

-Ryoma – kun!- Sakuno indo em direção dele

-Sakuno, antes de ir eu preciso falar com você!- Ryoma

-Eu também, preciso muito falar com você!-Sakuno vermelha da cabeça aos pés

Ambos ficaram em um silencio, incomodo.

-Eu te amo!- Ryoma falou para quebrar o silencio incomodo que ficou entre eles

Sakuno ficou sem reação, preocupando o Ryoma.

-Sakuno!-Ryoma chegando perto o suficiente para conseguir ouvir a respiração dela

-Eu também te amo!- Com lagrima em seu rosto. –Sempre te amei, desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi! –Sakuno

-Não fica assim, eu te amo! – Ryoma dando um beijo na Sakuno

Assim Sakuno foi ao aeroporto para ficar mais um tempinho com seu Ryoma...

**Senhores passageiro ao destino a Nova York embarque no portão 3**

-Sakuno esse é meu vôo!- Ryoma segurando a mão da sua amada

-Se cuida!-Sakuno beijando o Ryoma

-Te amo!-Ryoma

-Eu também. Promete-me que vai escrever, mandar email ou telefonar?- Sakuno

**Senhores passageiro ao destino a Nova York embarque no portão 3**

-Eu prometo!-Ryoma

-Tchau!- Sakuno

-Tchau!-Ryoma

Assim Ryoma dá outro beijo na Sakuno, e embarca no avião com destino a Nova York.

-"Estarei de esperando, Ryoma"-Sakuno vendo o avião sumindo no horizonte

_Anata no koto watashi wa ima demo omoitsuzukete iru yo _

_**[Até agora me lembro de você perto de mim]**_

_ikura toki nagarete yukou to I'm by your side baby itsu demo _

**_[Por mais que o tempo passe estarei sempre ao seu lado]_**

_So, donna ni haranete you to _

_**[Mesmo que estejamos afastados]**_

_kokoro no naka dewa itsu demo isho ni iru kedo samishii da yo _

_**[Você sempre estará no meu coração, mas me sinto só]**_

_So baby please tada hurry back home_

_**[Então baby, por favor, apenas volte rápido pra casa.]**_

_Baby boy watashi wa koko ni iru yo_

_**[Meu garoto estou aqui]**_

_doko mo ikazu ni matteru yo_

_**[Não vou à lugar nenhum, estou te esperando]**_

_You know dat I love you dakara koso _

_**[Você sabe que te amo e por isso]**_

_shinpai shinakute in da yo_

_**[Não precisa se preocupar.]**_

_donna ni tooku ni itemo _

**_[Mesmo que esteja longe,]_**

_kawaranai yo kono kokoro _

_**[O meu coração não muda]**_

_itai koto wakaru desho?_

_**[Você entende o que eu quero falar?]**_

_anata no koto materu yo _

_**[Estarei à sua espera]**_

_na koto yori omae no hou wa genki ka? _

_**[Antes de mais nada , como vai você?]**_

_chanto meshi kutteru ka? _

_**[Está comendo bem?]**_

_chikushou, yappa ei ne ya _

_**[Que raiva não consigo falar com você]**_

_**(...)**_

**Fim de Flash Black **

**

* * *

**

_Sempre estarei a sua espera, meu eterno príncipe!_

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Mais um capitulo,espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e até mais!_

_N/A:_A Música é linda, abaixo o nome dela, nome da cantora e um video do youtube.

Música_Soba Ni Iru Ne  
Cantora_Thelma Aoyama  
Partipação_SoulJa

Video_ w w w. youtube. com/ watch?v= UQ9JlIYr5o4& feature= related [sem os espaços]


	3. Chapter III:Minha princesa!

Meu Eterno Príncipe

Capitulo III- Minha princesa! [Narrado pelo Ryoma]

_Já fazia dois ou mais meses que estou de volta ao EUA, já faz um tempo que eu e a Sakuno estamos namorado, mesmo sendo a distancia. Sinto falta dela, desde que a conheci eu sentia algo, forte por ela, sim eu estava apaixonado desde aquela confusão dela ter me falado o caminho errado das quadras, acabei perdendo o jogo, mas ganhei uma princesa. Bom aqui anda, na mesma. Estou no colegial, treino tennis, discuto com meu pai, e, além disso, tenho que agüentar meu irmão, o bom de morar no Japão além de ficar perto da Sakuno, era que eu não via o Ryoga. Desci as escadas, e fui a até a cozinha._

-Bom dia!- _Entrando na cozinha, com o mau humor pior que o normal. _

-Bom dia, meu filho!- _A minha mãe sempre gentil e calma, bom a minha família podia ser normal, mas, o meu pai sempre e nova a cada dia._

_Sentei ao lado do Ryoga, ele falou algo como "O baixinho esta de mau humor, pior que o normal!", bom se eu estive bem até começaria a discutir com ele, mas eu esta pensando na minha Sakuno. Estava domando o café da manha calmo, até que meu pai não me encheu de perguntas, indireta, etc._

* * *

[Narração Normal]

-Mãe!- Ryoma

-Sim, Ryoma!- Rinko

-Chegou alguma carta do Japão?- Ryoma

-Sim, meu filho. Aqui esta!- Rinko entregando a carta pro Ryoma, mas quem acabou pegando foi o Ryoga.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno, é aquela garota que o pai me contou que gosta de você?- Ryoga no tom de malícia.

-Humm... Ultimamente Ryoma, anda recebendo bastantes cartas da Sakuno, esta rolando algo entre vocês, que a gente não sabe?- Nanjiro

-NÃO É NADA DISSO! Ryoga ME DA ESSA CARTA!- Ryoma tirando a carta da mão do irmão e saiu da cozinha vermelho, feito pimenta.

_Ryoma foi até o seu quarto, pegou a bolsa de raquete. E desceu de volta as escadas. Voltou até a cozinha._

-Vou sair!- Ryoma na porta só para avisar que estava de saída.

* * *

_Já fora da casa, ele abriu a carta da Sakuno._

_**Querido Ryoma-kun._**_

_**Hoje me tornei caloura da Seikagu._**_

_**Sim, foi escolhido um novo capitão para o time masculino._**_

_**Momoshiro - senpai era muito gentil para ser capitão._**_

_**Tezuka - senpai está indo para Alemanha amanha._**_

_**Todos estamos ansiosos para vê-lo, Ryoma- kun._**_

_**Cuide-se e dê o seu melhor no que estiver fazendo._**_

_**Ps. O Clima está ótimo, e as arvores de Sakura estão florescendo hoje.**_

_**ASS: Sakuno Ryusaki_**_

* * *

[Narração do Ryoma]

_Ao ler a carta da Sakuno, eu peguei um ônibus e fui até um clube de tennis aonde eu vou todo dia para treinar, ninguém sabia sobre meu namoro com a Sakuno. _

_Assim que cheguei ao clube, a minha treinadora, falou a seqüência de exercício que eu tinha que fazer. Meu treino era intercalado em residência, musculação e treino com a raquete. Era isso de segunda à sábado, durante o período da tarde._

Continua...


End file.
